


mainline

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Миди R-NC-17, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Хронически не высыпающийся Стив продолжает появляться в небольшой кофейне Баки на рассвете.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mainline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184012) by [sonatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatine/pseuds/sonatine). 



> Перевод [mainline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7184012/chapters/16304522) by sonatine, разрешение получено  
>  **Размер:** миди, 6300 слов
> 
> кофешоп!ау, нянь!Стив, бариста!Баки

1.  
С детьми дело вот в чём – они искажают время. Когда Стив подходит к кофейне, он обнаруживает, что та _ещё не открыта_ , и тупо пялится на закрытую дверь. Ребёнок на руках что-то тихо – пока что – лепечет. А он даже не взял с собой рюкзак-кенгуру.  
Рядом с ним останавливается длинноволосый мужчина, и Стив говорит:  
– Ох, прости, не думал, что они ещё закрыты, я тупица…  
– Длинная ночка? – осведомляется парень, забавляясь.  
Стив с трудом улыбается, потому что, да, она была длинной, но не в том смысле, какой этот откровенно красивый молодой человек подразумевает. Его всё ещё слегка потные волосы, собранные в хвост, липкий мускус сигаретного дыма и – о господи, это тушь? – _такие длинные ресницы_ , – всё в нём кричит о том, что он только вернулся домой после бесшабашной ночи.  
– Не парься, – отмахивается он, звеня связкой ключей, карабином защёлкнутых на шлёвке пояса. – Я прикрою.  
Он отпирает решётку. Стив и ребёнок вздыхают с облегчением.

– Что тебе налить? – интересуется он, включая свет. – Что-то с парой дюжин двойной крепости?  
– Просто чёрный кофе, – говорит Стив, потому что он не печатает деньги, а также потому что этот парень открылся на полчаса раньше ради него. – Слушай, я пойду подожду снаружи и дам тебе спокойно открыться…  
– Я не собираюсь выставлять на улицу парня с ребёнком, – он щурится, оперативно принимаясь за подготовку помещения к приходу клиентов.

+  
Стив снова стоит снаружи кафешки. Она открывается в семь, а сейчас шесть пятьдесят одна, так что осталось ещё девять, нет, уже восемь минут. У Стива тяжелая голова – он доделывал заказ до трёх и проснулся в пять, чтобы успеть всё вовремя. Он по опыту знает, что если вскоре не заправится кофеином, пронзительный детский крик вскроет его череп тонким скальпелем.  
– Бро, – говорит парень, – снова? Приму за комплимент.  
Он добр по отношению к Стиву, сидящему прямо на тротуаре со спящим ребёнком на коленях. Он собирался встать в течение нескольких минут, чтобы не казаться таким нищебродом, когда появится бариста, но что есть, то есть.  
Стив пожимает плечами и встаёт на ноги, умело поддерживая ребёнка и держа его спину прямо.  
– Тебе и следует. Кофе хорош.  
– И я единственный, кто открывается до девяти в этом районе, – кивает тот, открывая ворота и впуская Стива внутрь.  
– Это утешает, – признаёт Стив, снова ощущая запах сигарет и клуба. Утро четверга – окей, может, люди с настоящей социальной жизнью выбираются куда-то в среду ночью, но Стив понятия не имеет, как этот парень тусит всю ночь, а после является прямо на работу.  
– На самом деле, я могу подождать на улице до семи, – замечает Стив. – Не хочу доставлять тебе проблем с начальником или с чем бы то ни было.  
– Я и есть босс, – говорит парень, изгибая губы.  
– О, – ошарашенно выдыхает Стив. – Извини, я просто… – _думал, ты слишком молод, чтобы иметь свой бизнес_ , – хронически не высыпаюсь, понимаешь?  
– Всё в порядке, – говорит парень. Он пристально рассматривает ребёнка на боку Стива странным взглядом, но потом указывает на барный стул. – Садись. Сделаю тебе новую штуку, которую недавно сварганил.  
– Ох, я… – у Стива туго с деньгами уже довольно давно, но он до сих пор не выяснил, как вежливо сказать « _я действительно благодарен тебе, но, пожалуйста, просто дай мне что-нибудь самое дешёвое, потому что я на мели_ ». Вместо этого он улыбается, рассчитывая что-то придумать, и говорит: – Спасибо.

Этим утром леди, с чьим ребёнком Стив сидит по вторникам и четвергам, вылетела из квартиры со словами:  
– О, кофе-машина сломалась, надеюсь, это не проблема!  
– Вовсе нет, – радостно ответил он, умирая внутри.

– Держи, – парень толкает кружку через стойку, к Стиву. – За счёт заведения. И я сейчас сделаю твой чёрный кофе.  
– Ох, спасибо, – говорит он, и вопреки изнурению на его лице появляется настоящая улыбка. Ребёнок довольно хлопает ладошками по стойке, и Стив опускает кружку. – Чёрт, ты не шутил.  
– Кое-что о кофе я знаю, – говорит парень. – Я Баки, кстати. Владелец. Учредитель. Покровитель уставших и отчаявшихся.  
– Я буду поклоняться тебе до самого конца, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, – говорит Стив и думает, что ему не показалось, как глаза Баки потемнели. – Спорю, это чертовски упрощает открытие.  
– Конечно, – говорит Баки. Он наливает себе чашку кофе и опирается о стойку напротив. – Хотя есть кое-кто, кто сменяет меня в десять, так что я иду прямиком домой и падаю.  
– А, – говорит Стив, собирая кусочки пазла вместе. – Бармен?  
Баки качает головой:  
– Вышибала.  
И, да, теперь Стив видит: всё, начиная от позы Баки до его телосложения, кричит о том, что он бывший военный.  
– Не так многолюдно, – говорит Стив, и, произнесённая вслух, эта фраза точно не имеет смысла, но Баки улыбается.  
– Ага. Точно.  
Ребёнок срыгивает остаток завтрака и очень расстраивается из-за этого. Стив встаёт и поднимает его к плечу, успокаивающе похлопывая по спине.  
Баки передаёт несколько салфеток, но Стив отмахивается.  
– Не переживай, – говорит он и скидывает слюнявчик, завязанный на шее ребёнка. – Намного лучше впитывает.  
– Чувак, – говорит Баки, – ты знаешь, сколько микробов на этой стойке? Фу.  
И Стив смеётся.  
– Оставь себе, – говорит он. Леди настаивает на том, чтобы ежедневно выбрасывать слюнявчики и покупать новые, когда коробка заканчивается, вместо того чтобы закинуть их в стиральную машину. Стив оставил попытки постичь умы богачей.  
Ребёнок начинает не на шутку суетиться, что наводит на мысль о неизбежности тихого часа. Стив хватает свой кофе-с-собой и оставляет немного денег.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он. – Ещё увидимся.  
– Я надеюсь, – говорит Баки и многообещающе провожает глазами Стива весь путь до выхода.

+  
Проходит несколько недель, прежде чем Стив снова видит Баки. Утром одного дня он останавливается у кофейни – трёхмесячный ребёнок _не перестаёт возиться_ , пока Стив не начинает беспрерывно укачивать его, – но в этот раз за стойкой рыжеволосая женщина. Стив пытается игнорировать оседающее в желудке разочарование и громким шёпотом делает заказ.  
Женщина бросает на ребёнка профессиональный взгляд:  
– Три месяца?  
– Ага.  
– Не успокаивается, пока не возьмёшь на руки?  
– Ага.  
– Ты пробовал укачивать его на сушке?  
– У семьи её нет.  
– Ой-ёй, – произносит рыжая, и, определённо, подливает дополнительный шот в кофе. Стиву нравится это место всё больше и больше.

+  
Ему удаётся дождаться семи пятнадцати с пяти тридцати утра; и сейчас оно ощущается как середина дня из-за того, что у ребёнка начали прорезаться зубы.  
– Хэй, – говорит Баки, отталкиваясь от стойки, за которой он сгорбившись стоял до этого. Не считая нескольких покупателей, выбегающих со стаканчиками на вынос, кофейня пуста. – Как делишки?  
– Немного помят сегодня, – говорит Стив с ухмылкой, потому что он втрескался наитупейшим образом, – но нет ничего, что кофе не мог бы исправить.  
Баки снова странно смотрит на ребёнка, но начинает варить кофе крепкой обжарки.  
– И как зовут этого маленького чувачка?  
– Её зовут… – и Стив задумывается, потому что на мгновение забыл, какой сегодня день недели. – Брайнли . Это Брайнли, – потому что, опять же, – богатые белые люди.  
– Чёрт, сколько у тебя детей? – говорит Баки. – То есть, это же явно какой-то другой ребёнок?  
– Ох, они не мои, – почти выкрикивает Стив, и внезапное понимание заставляет его рассмеяться. Брайнли у его груди вздрагивает. – Я нянь, – поясняет он, и теперь Баки тоже беспомощно хихикает.  
– Так все эти мышцы от тяганий детей весь день? – говорит он. – Неплохой метод.  
– Да, и мне платят за тренировки.  
Стив ненадолго остаётся, чтобы пообщаться, но потом начинается утренняя суматоха, и мама Брайнли звонит ему в панике: у неё на работе часовой перерыв, и она хочет, чтобы Стив приехал в офис, чтобы она увиделась с ребёнком на пятнадцать минут.  
Стив убегает, махая рукой на прощание, но Баки занят с покупателем и не видит этого.

+  
Несколько дней спустя Стиву звонят с неизвестного номера, когда он на самом деле дома и в прекрасном расположении духа, так что он отвечает, вместо того чтобы перекинуть звонок на голосовую почту.  
– Эм, привет, – говорит парень на другом конце линии. – Мой друг Клинт рекомендовал тебя… Ты ведь оживил весь его брендинг в прошлом году? Эм, по сути, мне нужен новые логотип и визитки. И вывески. И цифровые версии, если ты можешь это сделать.  
– Конечно, – говорит Стив. – Я могу сделать практически всё.  
– Мастер на все руки, значит? – и его голос тёпел и мягок, и Стив мгновение колеблется, потому что он звучит так знакомо. – Что ж, хорошо. Я работаю в кофейне через дорогу от…  
– Баки? – перебивает Стив, и на другой стороне повисает пауза.  
– Это горячий нянь? В смысле… о Боже, я ходячая катастрофа, – и Стив просто смеётся, потому что понимает, что никогда не называл Баки своего имени.  
– Да, это я. Стив, – говорит он.  
– Ну, Стив, – говорит Баки, и Стив слышит улыбку даже по телефону, – почему бы тебе не прийти на чашку кофе, чтобы мы могли поговорить об этом?

2.  
Стив ненавидит первые свидания. И вторые тоже. И вообще все свидания, на самом деле, потому что они отнимают столько _сил_ и времени: ни того, ни другого у него толком нет.  
Именно поэтому он чувствует себя прекрасно, садясь в метро, которое привезёт его к кофейне Баки. Это не свидание; технически, это деловая встреча. Социальные ориентиры разные, и Стиву не нужно быть лучшим или очаровательным.  
Баки оставил дверь незапертой и включённым свет, хоть и перевернул вывеску на «закрыто». Он усмехается и толкает через стойку кружку, когда Стив входит.  
– За счёт заведения, – дразнит Баки, и тот факт, что ни он, ни Стив не считают странным пить кофе в восемь часов вечера, приободряет. Его образ жизни не очень способствует посиделкам с друзьями – или бывшими партнёрами, – с которыми он проводит время с понедельника по пятницу с девяти до пяти.  
– Ты скоро на работу? – интересуется Стив.  
– Да, примерно через час. Отсюда вниз по улице. Ты?  
– Нет, до завтрашнего вечера… у меня весь день выходной.  
– Мило, – Баки садится на барный стул за противоположной стороной стойки, и когда он наклоняется вперёд, их руки почти соприкасаются. Стив приглядывается.  
– Не твоя вина, – легко говорит Баки. – Ты никогда раньше не видел меня с короткими рукавами.  
– Это круто, – выдыхает Стив, прежде чем понимает, как это звучит. – Не то чтобы… Я уверен, это было не потрясающе… Я просто имел в виду, что сама технология изумительная…  
Баки морщится. Стив осознаёт, что немного одержим его глазами: они такие выразительные, какими не могут быть многие люди, даже умея говорить.

– Не парься, я понял, что ты имел в виду. Это довольно круто. Передовые технологии.  
– Ты на испытательном сроке?  
– Ага, – Баки делает большой глоток из своей кружки. – Это хорошая сделка. Я получил её бесплатно и должен только ходить на тесты и осмотр раз в месяц.  
– В ней есть биологическая обратная связь?  
Баки выглядит немного колеблющимся, так что Стив торопливо добавляет:  
– Всё в порядке, если ты не хочешь говорить. Наверняка есть какое-то соглашение о неразглашении?  
– Старк Тек любит прикрыть свою задницу, – ловко уклоняется Баки, – даже если их генеральный директор не заботится о том, чтобы прикрыть свою.  
Стив прыскает в кружку.  
– Я как-то встретил этого парня, – продолжает Баки, выглядя довольным. – Это странно. Он говорил как мудак, но на самом деле он хороший человек.  
– Даже с добрыми намерениями ты всё ещё можешь быть мудаком, – говорит Стив.  
Баки улыбается, будто Стив только что сказал что-то забавное.  
– Может быть. Итак, давай обсудим наш план.

+  
Баки решителен и предельно ясен по поводу того, чего хочет, и открыт для предложений, которых большинство клиентов Стива упрямятся.  
Вот почему Стив удивлён и разочарован, когда Баки пожимает ему руку, обещая перевести аванс на его счёт на следующий день, и уходит на работу, даже не спросив номер Стива.

+  
Стив держится до следующей недели. Он пишет Клинту _Хэй, вопрос по поводу заказа твоего друга из кофейни, не против дать мне его номер?_  
Потому что Клинт – это Клинт, ответ занимает у него пять часов. _Угу_ , – это всё что он пишет, прилагая номер телефона, и, конечно, это всё из-за чувствительной натуры Стива – сообщение вовсе не звучит самодовольно.  
Сейчас около восьми часов вечера, что значит, Баки скоро должен взяться за работу – о боже, Стив настолько плох, что знает его график, – так что Стив сразу же набирает номер.  
Набор длится бесконечно, и Стив почти бросает эту идею, но Баки отвечает на последний гудок и звучит так, будто он под водой.  
– Ох, прости… я разбудил тебя?  
– Просто дремал. Длинный день. Рад, что ты позвонил; скорее всего, иначе бы я проспал.  
– Не за что, – шутит Стив. Затем он понимает: – О, эм, это Стив. Стив Роджерс, – он давится словом «нянь», вспоминая, как в последний раз Баки описал его.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Баки, развеселившись. – Клинт скинул мне твой номер… Я ждал твоего звонка ещё пару часов назад.  
– Правда? В смысле, я получил твой номер минуту назад, – Стив мысленно пинает себя за то, как отчаянно это звучит, но Баки фыркает.  
– Похоже на Бартона. Ладно, так что случилось?  
– Ох, точно… Просто хотел уточнить пару деталей по поводу дизайна. Ты рядом с компьютером? Я вышлю кое-какие образцы?  
– Конечно, – говорит он, и фоновый шум становится громким, а голос Баки стихает до эхо.  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Да, просто иду на работу.  
– Вот блин, прости… ты должен был сбросить вызов.  
– Не нужно было. Просто натянул штаны и захватил ключи. Для этой работёнки много не надо – только моё страшное лицо.  
– Сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть такое, – Стив так рад, что это голосовой вызов, а не видеозвонок, и Баки не видит, как стало жарко у Стива под воротником при мысли о Баки, _говорящем с ним в одних только боксерах_.  
– Тогда ты не прав. Я страшный ублюдок.  
– Думаю, ты просто набиваешь себе цену.  
Баки выдыхает тихий смешок.  
– Ага, может. Ладно… мне уже пора.  
– Да, иди работать, ленивый ты зад.  
– Заткнись, – тепло говорит Баки; слышно, как он приветствует кого-то – коллегу, может? – Загляни навестить меня как-нибудь, – добавляет он и вешает трубку, прежде чем Стив успевает ответить.  
Он пялится в экран блокировки, и его желудок скручивает. Он ведь не имел это в виду, да? Люди просто говорят так?  
Стив сохраняет проделанную работу пару часов спустя, проглатывает лапшу быстрого приготовления и ложится спать, ощущая беспокойство.

+  
На выходных Стив у новой семьи – это подруга мамы Брайнли, которая уточняет, что ей нужен нянь для малыша только на субботу, пока она возит старших детей по различным секциям.  
– Преподаватели устали от его беготни вокруг зоны ожидания в додзё и балетной студии, – говорит мамочка, смущённо смеясь, пока ребёнок бегает вокруг её ног, – и, честно говоря, думаю, ему будет намного веселее проводить время с вами. Кристин очень высокого мнения о вас.  
Стив улыбается и принимает работу, потому что она, как мама, выглядит скромной, и её дитя милое.  
– Я скину вам адрес, чтобы вы встретили меня около пяти, если удобно, – говорит она, прежде чем уйти с двумя старшими детьми, – так что вы можете привести домой всех троих детей и начать ужин. Я собираюсь съездить по делам и вернуться по крайней мере к семи.  
Стив включает звук на телефоне и проводит с малышом – Кэйлом, конечно – хороший вечер на детской площадке и в парке. Он смышлёный и пронырливый , но послушный, и к тому моменту, когда Стив получает сообщение с вложенной геолокацией, уже не стесняется нового взрослого. Кэйл оживлённо болтает с ним, пока они идут по адресу – определённо, на улицу, где располагается кафе Баки.  
У Стива перехватывает дух, когда он понимает, какое именно здание шестьсот шестнадцатое. Кэйл берёт его за руку и, держась за неё, подпрыгивает, пока они идут к кафе.  
И, конечно, не Наташа, а Баки сегодня за стойкой. Хотя прежде Стив никогда не был здесь в субботу. Из-за сильной жары Баки в майке, и его волосы собраны в аккуратный пучок – Стиву при виде этого хочется умереть. Мамочка с двумя детьми сидят за столиком у стены, как раз напротив кассы. 

Баки замечает его. Он широко распахивает глаза, а затем щурится, и улыбка медленно растягивается на его лице. Стив молит Бога лишить его гена краснения.  
– Хэй, Кэйл, – говорит Баки, – кто это?  
– Это _Стив_ , – бросает Кэйл, не впечатлённый невежеством Баки. – А сегодня у вас есть горячий шоколад?  
Мама Кэйла ловит взгляд Баки и беззвучно говорит НИКАКОГО САХАРА, поэтому Баки отвечает:  
– Боюсь, что нет, чемпион. Слишком жарко для шоколада. Ты бы, наверное, расплавился.  
– Как снеговик, – торопливо объясняет Стив, видя надвигающуюся истерику на лице Кэйла. – Давай вместо этого возьмём ледяной стружки, приятель? Можешь съесть половину. И устроим тогда соревнование – посмотрим, кто сможет выплюнуть её дальше, – добавляет он шёпотом, чтобы мамочка не слышала, – на улице.  
Кэйл, поразмыслив, считает это предложение приемлемой альтернативой. Баки готовит им два стаканчика со льдом и передаёт их Стиву со взглядом, который впору объявить незаконным.  
– Спасибо, – благодарно шепчет мамочка. – Я буду дома около семи часов. Ведите себя со Стивом хорошо, – говорит она детям, а затем мурлычет: – _Пока_ , Джеймс.  
Баки лениво прощается. Стив опускает пару бумаг в банку для чаевых и собирает детей, чтобы отвести их домой, прежде чем Баки сможет втянуть его в разговор. Уходя, он оборачивается и улыбается, чтобы Баки знал, что он не зол, – Стив не уверен, выглядит ли тот разочарованным.  
Соревнование по выплёвыванию льдинок пользуется большим успехом и занимает троих детей на всю дорогу до дома, что хорошо, потому что они забывают жаловаться, как им жарко и какие они голодные, но в то же время и плохо, потому что даёт Стиву время для размышлений.  
Потому что он забыл, что правило номер один для розничной торговли или сферы обслуживания – флирт с покупателями. Это на пользу бизнесу, и покупатель чувствует себя особенным – и все в выигрыше. Стив достаточно работал в сфере продаж в старшей школе и колледже, чтобы знать об этом.  
Но сейчас он паникует, потому что если его влюблённость односторонняя и Баки просто полагался на стандарт обаяния продаж? Каждая мамочка в кофейне, очевидно, обожает его. Да и кто бы не обожал?  
Впрочем, Баки называл его горячим. И явно представился своим настоящим именем. И сказал Стиву «заглянуть в любой момент» и прийти к нему на работу.  
Стив больше чем счастлив привести детей домой и начать ужин. Он стопроцентно уверен, что это свободное от экрана время семьи, и позволяет поиграть в «Я шпион» и «Саймон говорит» с ним за обедом, пока мамочка не вернётся домой.

+  
Стив позволяет пройти двум неделям, прежде чем устаёт от самобичевания. Завтра он передаст Баки заказ, и больше у него не будет поводов для встречи. Он говорит себе быть храбрым, что смехотворно для человека, который провёл лучшую часть своего детства в драках с людьми буквально в три раза больше него, но каким-то образом эта ситуация пугает гораздо сильнее.  
Он сохраняет текущий проект, натягивает кроссовки и выходит на улицу, направляясь к кофейне. Он на самом деле не знает, в каком баре Баки сейчас работает, но а) он знает, что это недалеко и б) может, к тому времени, когда он обойдёт квартал, его не будет тошнить.  
В одиннадцать вечера в четверг на удивление просто следовать за звуками толпы к веранде. Конечно же, Баки охраняет дверь, и Стив только что проиграл пари, потому что у него на лице написано «еби-отсюда-нахрен».  
Стив приближается к милостиво пустующей , просунув руки в карманы. Баки, что ж, действительно в шоке, увидев его, и Стив, вежливо улыбнувшись, еле сдерживается, чтобы не сделать вид, что он просто проходил мимо.  
– Хэй, – произносит Баки немного обеспокоенно, – ты здесь из-за воссоединения Пай Чай?  
– Нет! Господи, нет… – и Баки просто смеётся ему в лицо.  
– Тогда зачем мы здесь?  
Стив выдыхает.  
– Пришёл увидеть тебя.  
Баки откидывается назад и смотрит из-под капюшона:  
– Да ну?  
Компания людей приближается ко входу. Стив отходит в сторону, чтобы дать им пройти, и вся напыщенность Баки улетучивается.  
– Нет, подожди, – он хватает Стива за рукав. – Просто… постой тут минуту.  
Стив не может отделаться от ощущения надежды. Она немного увядает к моменту, когда компания исчезает внутри. Баки застенчиво поворачивается к нему.  
– Задержишься ненадолго?  
– Не могу, – говорит Стив. – Мне нужно закончить заказ до завтра. Не твой, ещё один, – Баки грустнеет, и Стив добавляет: – но я не работаю завтра утром.  
– Отлично, – кивает Баки, доставая телефон. – Я скину тебе свой адрес. Приходи где-то к одиннадцати. У меня есть несколько недосмотренных эпизодов Saturday Night Live – мы можем посмотреть их и позавтракать или… ещё что-нибудь.  
И Стив должен бы рассмеяться, потому что, чёрт возьми, у Баки всё так же плохо, да?  
– Звучит замечательно, – говорит он искренне, и улыбка появляется лице Баки.

3.

С кафешками дело вот в чём – это бизнес, выдающий себя за городскую площадь. Баки изо дня в день видит все типы человеческих взаимоотношений. Серьёзно, ему стоило бы сменить визитные карточки – написать на них « _антрополог_ », но Наташа использовала одно из своих еженедельных вето, обозначив причиной «претенциозность».  
Барьер между ним и покупателями, обеспеченный пространством стойки, хотя бы даёт ему кое-какие преимущества. Эта должность даёт ему некое преимущество, но не то чтобы Баки постоянно не уверен в себе.  
Вот почему его нервное состояние – полный абсурд, и он мысленно лихорадочно репетирует разговор, который ему предстоит с шестифутовым двестифунтовым ходячим пучком света, который баюкает крошечных детей на своей рельефной груди, будто это вовсе не пища для фантазий.  
Десять пятьдесят две, и Баки только проснулся как после похмелья. Он даже лёг спать до трёх ночи, так что нет никаких причин просыпать пять будильников – за исключением, возможно, той, что вселенная смеялась над ним, с тех пор как подкинула Стива на порог его кафе как бриллиант, завёрнутый в подарочную бумагу.  
Со Стивом дело вот в чём – _он законопослушный добрый_ оптимист. Каждый день он проживает так, будто не боится умереть. И дни Баки были сочтены с самого начала.  
Домофон звонит в десять пятьдесят восемь, потому что, конечно, Стив донельзя пунктуален. Баки снимает трубку, затаив дыхание, и вариант только один – он нажимает на кнопку включения разговора.  
– Стив?

+  
Квартира Баки на девятом этаже без лифта. У Стива богатый опыт ношения колясок, детей, продуктов, и часто всех трёх – по неразумным количествам этажей, но сегодня он суперпривлекательно борется за каждый вдох, когда стучит в дверь Баки.  
Она открывается. Баки стоит по другую сторону в мягкой поношенной футболке, спортивных штанах и с волосами, торчащими во все стороны, что явно говорит о том, что он только проснулся.  
Хорошо, что Стив уже задыхался.  
– Хэй, – говорит Баки, приглашая его, – входи. Извини за бардак.  
Студия безупречна.  
Баки непроизвольно протягивает руку, чтобы поправить картину, висящую на стене.  
– Сделай себе кофе. Что предпочитаешь – оладьи или вафли?  
– Яйца, – говорит Стив, и Баки прячет улыбку.  
– Такого варианта не было, засранец, – говорит он, но всё равно начинает разбивать яйца в миску. Он вручает Стиву разделочную доску и нож. – Держи. Можешь сделать фруктовый салат. Или смузи. Выбирай сам.  
– Иисусе, это бранч – ты не шутил.  
– Это завтрак, Стив. Сейчас ещё утро.  
– Кое-кто сегодня встал в четыре, – улыбается Стив, орудуя ножом.  
– Эй, смотри-ка, ты встал, когда я лёг.  
– Ты не открылся сегодня утром? – удивлённо осведомляется Стив.  
– Неа, у меня выходной. Наташа за главного. Честно говоря, она сама бы со всем справилась, но мне как-то нужно обрисовать границы дозволенного.  
– Это твой выходной? Бак, я бы мог прийти попозже, чтобы ты выспался.  
– Неа, – Баки включает плиту и начинает готовить яйца. – Не могу долго спать, иначе это нарушит моё расписание.  
– Представляю, каково это.  
– Ага, уверен, здоровяк. Детские крики будят тебя в любой час ночи.  
– Ну, я вообще-то редко беру ночную работу, – говорит Стив, наслаждаясь линиями спины Баки. Это, на самом деле, очень успокаивает – готовить вдвоём на его крошечной кухне. Здесь есть небольшой островок с двумя барными стульями, раковина и духовка с плитой. Выглядит гармоничнее любой другой кухни. – У меня тоже есть пределы.  
– Конечно, чемпион. Как там с фруктовым салатиком? Блендер тут.  
Стив занимает себя приготовлением смузи. Они стоят плечом к плечу за кухонной тумбой, и Баки то и дело задевает его своим. Тёплое чувство, которое он продолжает ассоциировать с Баки, сохраняется, и Стив – он признаёт это – большой чудила-параноик, потому что очень боится, что это новое хрупкое ощущение удовлетворения может резко исчезнуть.

+  
Проводить пятницы вместе становится традицией. Стив приходит к Баки в районе одиннадцати, и они неторопливо готовят, смотрят телевизор, иногда разгадывают залежавшиеся с воскресенья кроссворды, до которых ни один, ни второй ещё не добрался, или просто сидят и болтают.  
Иногда, вечером понедельника или среды, Баки приходит к нему, прежде чем пойти на работу. Стив старается проснуться пораньше и закончить все дела к вечеру, и вместе они готовят ужин или заказывают что-то и сидят на пожарной лестнице, соединяющую их с Сэмом комнаты.  
– Твой сосед не против, что мы пользуемся его комнатой как зоной ожидания?  
– Неа. Мы друзья со старшей школы. Мы жили в одной студии, с тех пор как переехали сюда.  
Баки изгибает бровь, и Стив вынужденно добавляет:  
– Он _супер_ натурал – не один из этих но-хомо друзей.  
– Я не спрашивал, – говорит Баки, ухмыляясь.

Иногда они просто бездельничают на диване с музыкой или подкастами на фоне, пока Стив рисует, а Баки читает или возится с телефоном. И это всё просто чертовски _мило_ , и Стив _думает_ , что они встречаются, несмотря на то что никто из них не поднимал эту тему.  
Потому что, серьёзно, когда ты молод и беден, старые правила отношений не работают. Никому из них не хочется тратить деньги на что-то несущественное, и Баки, кажется, не любит людные места так же, как и Стив, к его бесконечному восторгу – хотя он почти уверен, что за этим стоит не очень хорошая причина.  
Но Баки не предпринимает никаких попыток поцеловать Стива, подкатить или – просто намекнуть на то, что он хочет, чтобы их отношения вообще продвинулись в сторону тактильного контакта, и это _сводит Стива с ума_.  
И всё так непонятно, когда никто не говорит об этом вслух. Стив не хочет спугнуть Баки и провозглашать о своей огромной любви к нему, если тот и так счастлив при сложившейся ситуации. И ещё Стив не хочет совершать каминг аут и говорить: «Хэй, я люблю парней», на случай, если Баки натурал, хоть он и уверен в обратном, или асексуал, или... Стиву просто хочется проявить уважение, несмотря на желание проводить всё свободное время с Баки, который очень быстро становится его самым любимым человеком.  
Но, может быть, шепчет тонкий голосок в голове Стива, Баки думает так же.  
Так что Стив решает не паниковать и просто не торопиться.

+  
Он протягивает два месяца, пока одним понедельником они не смотрят «Стар Трек» у Баки. Время около четырёх, и солнечный свет лениво проникает в комнату сквозь окна без занавесок.  
Квартира Баки, по сути, состоит из кухни, дивана, прижатого к краю кровати, и телевизора на стене. Кровать возвышается, стоя на раме, сделанной из книжных полок – Стив уверен, что Баки сделал её сам, – которые набиты потрёпанной научной фантастикой и дешёвыми детективами.  
Как бы то ни было, Стив на диване откидывается назад и ощущает острую боль, когда книга « _Я, робот_ » Азимова упирается ему в спину, и Баки шутит тупую шутку про киборга о самом себе, а Стив начинает смеяться по той единственной причине, что он _действительно чертовски счастлив_ , и улыбка Баки вместе с его весёлыми глазами не оставляют ему шансов. Стив склоняется и целует его, прежде чем мозг поспевает за телом.  
Баки вздыхает ему в рот удивлённо, но довольно, и металлическая рука обнимает прохладой горящую кожу на спине Стива. Его ладонь наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , зарывается в копну волос Баки, и они такие же мягкие, как Стив представлял себе.  
Он настолько теряет голову, что проходит несколько минут, прежде чем он приходит в себя.  
– _Дерьмо_ , – сдавленно шепчет он, отстраняясь.  
Баки поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд со стеклянными глазами, растрёпанными волосами и таким красным ртом, так что Стиву приходится заставить себя взбодриться.  
– Прости, – говорит Стив, и Баки смотрит с такой болью и неуверенностью, что он торопится добавить: – Я не хотел… Давить на тебя или… Мне нравится зависать с тобой, мне нравится проводить с тобой время постоянно, но я не хочу принуждать тебя к чему-то, чего ты не хочешь, – и Баки смеётся.  
– Ох. Ты идиот, – говорит он, притягивая Стива к своей груди тёплой рукой. – Ты всё неправильно понял.  
– Не смейся надо мной, – просит Стив.  
– Ничего не могу поделать. Я тоже идиот. Клинт говорил, у тебя точно была девушка, когда ты занимался его проектом, и я психанул. Знаешь, это случалось раньше. Я всё понял неправильно и предложил парню встречаться, а он натурал, и тогда между нами всё стало… неловко. Не хотел, чтобы с тобой было так.  
Стив чувствует, что должен сказать это:  
– Я бисексуал.  
– Круто.  
– Надеюсь, это не проблема.  
– Полегче, тигр, – говорит Баки, и манера его поведения совершенно иная, и у Стива пересыхает в горле. – Никаких проблем.  
– Я просто… это важная часть меня.  
– Стив, – произносит Баки таким нежным тоном, что Стиву почему-то хочется плакать. – Это важно, – он медлит, а затем говорит: – Это ты, – что всё ещё не избавляет Стива от сомнений, и Баки добавляет: – Я не забуду, – и это уже немного лучше.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает Стив.

+  
Когда ты находишься в подвешенном состоянии, дело вот в чём – заполучив что-то хорошее, ты постоянно держишь это при себе.

+  
Баки бесцеремонно толкает Стива на кровать, несмотря на то что тот на пару дюймов выше и в нём несколько десятков фунтов, и это _потрясающе_. Большинство парней и девушек едва взглянув на него решают, что именно он – ведущий партнёр, не говоря уже о том, что Стив большую часть времени проводит, заботясь о ком-то другом. И это просто _приятно_ – позволить кому-то позаботиться о тебе.  
Стив так долго мечтал об этом, что знает – этот первый раз долго не продлится.  
Баки хотя бы в том же состоянии: он тяжело дышит Стиву в рот, пока они целуются и трутся друг о друга, а потом он скользит рукой вниз по его груди, будто спрашивая разрешения, и Стив выдавливает:  
– _Пожалуйста_.  
И Баки кладёт ладонь на его член, и всё заканчивается довольно быстро.  
Он со стоном кончает, и Баки нежно обнимает Стива, пока тот приходит в себя и дышит ему в шею. Переведя дух, Стив выскальзывает из объятий Баки и опускается вниз по его телу.  
– Хей, не торопись, – произносит Баки, и его расширенные зрачки противоречат зарождающемуся беспокойству.  
Он издаёт задушенный звук, когда Стив берёт у него в рот, и мягко кладёт металлическую ладонь ему на затылок, как будто возвращая себя в реальность. Он кончает в рот Стиву почти беззвучно – армейская привычка? – и смотрит на него сверху вниз большими глазами с удивлением и теплотой.  
Стив вытирает рот простынёй и подползает к Баки, накрытый волной невероятной нежности. Сейчас он рад, что он крупнее Баки, потому что может аккуратно притянуть его в объятия, поцеловать в макушку и зарыться пальцами в волосы.  
– Дерьмо, – шепчет тот, усмехаясь. – Это превзошло мои самые смелые ожидания, – он стискивает рубашку Стива, будто боясь, что тот исчезнет.

+  
Сти медленно понимает, что Баки предпочитает качество количеству. У него есть любимая кружка и любимая тарелка, любимая худи и любимые джинсы, ровно две картины на стене, и пара армейских жетонов, обитающих на верхней полке шкафа.  
– Наверное, неправильно их выбрасывать, – пожимает плечами Баки, когда однажды вечером Стив ищет в темноте запасную футболку, чтобы сходить за молоком в магазин за углом. – Носить – тоже.  
Стив надевает их, поддавшись порыву. Ему нравятся тяжесть и прохлада металла, но он извиняется и собирается снять их.  
Баки протягивает руку, останавливая его.  
– Не надо, – говорит он сипло. – Оставь их себе.

+  
Стив бывает в кафешке всё чаще и чаще, уже не беспокоясь о том, что выглядит напористым и отчаявшимся. Обычно он заглядывает по вторникам или четвергам, возвращаясь после их с Брайнли ежедневной прогулки.  
– Боже, – одной ночью хрипло шепчет Баки, притягивая Стива к себе и целуя горячим раскрытым ртом его шею, – ты знаешь, что со мной происходит, когда я вижу тебя с крошечным ребёнком, которого ты баюкаешь на плече? Это как зов природы.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был отцом твоих детей? – шутит Стив, и Баки смеётся, как и предполагалось, но Стив улавливает непроизвольный стон, который тот пытался сдержать.

+  
Самое лучшее в работах Баки – это то, как сильно они контрастируют.  
В кафешке он общается с людьми весь день. В баре люди, стоящие в очереди, разговаривают с ним около пятнадцати секунд, отводя взгляд сразу после знакомства.  
С ним флиртуют натуралки и геи, цис-парни хлопают его по спине и пытаются обскакать друг друга в звании лучшего из братанов. Лесбиянки улыбаются ему с добротой и усталостью. Они знают эту тонкую грань между невидимостью и нахождением под прицелом слишком хорошо.  
Каждый день Баки – нивелирование настроений и энергии, осторожный баланс между изнеможением и отдыхом. Но вместе со Стивом это _просто легко_. Так легко, как не было никогда прежде.  
Баки действительно неебически нравится Стив и секс с ним – тоже. Он всё ещё ждёт, что ему надоест встречаться с ним, но этого не происходит.  
И он всё ещё ждёт, что Стив уйдёт, но и этого не случается. Он продолжает приходить с этой своей глупой тёплой улыбкой и _чёртовыми армейскими жетонами Баки_ на шее, и Баки просто всегда рад, что он рядом.

+  
Стив сидит на земле перед кафешкой, наблюдая как Брайнли делает осторожные первые шаги по веранде – да, крепко держась за его указательный палец, но он всё равно горд ею, – когда позади него появляется Баки, пахнущий сигаретами и потом.  
– Эй, засранец, ты можешь пользоваться ключом, который я тебе дал, – говорит Баки и притягивает Стива к себе, чтобы поцеловать. – Привет, малышка, – добавляет он, касаясь губами непослушных волос Брайнли.  
Она морщит личико и утыкается в шею Стиву.  
– Я повержен! Вчера я тебе очень нравился.  
И Стив, конечно, не ставил фотографию Баки со спящей на его плече Брайнли на заставку телефона, компьютера и не прикреплял её к контакту Баки.  
– Я думаю, это из-за запаха сигарет, – говорит Стив, придерживая ворота, чтобы Баки мог открыть дверь.  
– Хорошо. Рад, что она не такой фрик как ты, – улыбается Баки, и Стив пожимает плечами.  
– Ничего не могу поделать – так я и влип. Это ты виноват, что пах подобным образом, когда мы впервые встретились.  
– Заходи уже внутрь, чудак, и начинай делать кофе, – говорит Баки, включая свет.  
Стив сажает Брайнли в детское кресло, которое Баки поставил за баром, и включает оборудование.  
Баки подходит сзади и обнимает Стива со спины, кладя голову ему на плечо.  
– Длинная ночка?  
– Неплохая. Как твоя? Закончил заказ?  
– _Да_ , к двум. Проспал полные пять часов.  
– Славно, – шепчет Баки и прижимается поцелуем к шее Стива. – Светлую или тёмную обжарку хочешь сегодня?


End file.
